The Makeover
by Panda Bear 456
Summary: Penny and Bernadette decide to give Amy a makeover to get Sheldons attention, but he doesn't like change, how will he react? Contains Shamy and I don't own ANYTHING
1. Shoe shopping!

"Right!" Penny said, "Who wants a beer?"

Penny Bernadette and Amy had just walked into Pennys apartment. They were depressed. They had been in Leonard and Sheldon's apartment with their boyfriends and husband and Raj but they got bored.

"I do" Bernadette said, " I need somehing to get rid of that image of the guys playing Band Hero, although Howard does make a sexy Freddie Mercury."

"Uhm yeah, if you think so" Penny replied uncertainly, "Amy you want one?"

"Yes thank you" Amy replied, then she sighed.

"Amy, what's wrong?" Penny asked.

"Oh Penny, why can't I be as perfectly beautiful as you?" Amy said woefully. "Maybe then Sheldon might like me better"

Penny caught Amy's eyes and gestured at Bernadette.

"Oh right" Amy cleared he throat, "Oh Penny, why can't I be as perfectly beautiful as you? Or even as satisfactory as Bernadette?"

Bernadette glared and Penny sighed, "Well that came out of nowhere, what's wrong Amy? You are - You are beautiful. Sheldon likes you the way you are."

"Not enough though, the most romantic thing he ever said to me was a quote from a spiderman movie.."

"I have an idea!" Bernadette piped up. "Next time we're going on a girls night out, me and Penny are going to give you a makeover! It'll be so much fun, we can get you a new wardrobe and we can do your hair and makeup, you can wear a dress that isn't completely figureless. And then we'll do the fashion show thing in the guys apartment before we leave, show 'em what they're missing."

"You know what Bernadette?", Penny said, " That's a really good idea, whatcha say Amy?"

"I don't know, I meant that I wish I was always pretty, Sheldon doesn't like change..."

"Oh come on Amy, pleasseeee"

"All right, all right, do your best."

"Whoooo, shoe shopping!" Penny yelled, "Lets go!"

"You know we're buying stuff for Amy, right Penny?" Bernadette said.

"Yeah I know, but I got my pay check yesterday, and I saw the cutest shoes ever in the mall yesterday-"

Bernadette cut her off, "Have you bought food yet?"

"Well, no"

"How much are these shoes?"

"They are, well they're, they're pretty expensive, can I borrow some money?"

"Lets just go, we'll stop at the supermarket on the way back"

"Whoooo, alcohol shopping!"

"Don't get me started missy" Bernadette scolded, "Amy,we should probably just go before she gets any more ideas" she added.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you girls think of this one?" Amy stepped out of the changing room, "I think it's nice."

"It's okay, but do you not want something, I don't know, shorter or something?" Penny asked.

"No, not really. I don't think a dress has to be short or tight to look good."

"Well not necessarily but it sure does help."

"Here what about this one Amy?" Bernadette asked holding up a dress, "It's long, it's a good colour and it's not really tight either, it would just hug your figure."

"I'll try it on" Amy went back into the changing room.

"Ooohh Bernadette look, these are the shoes" Penny said, picking up a pair of dark purple stiletto heels.

"They are cute, but you need food, I'll lend you the money" Bernadette replied.

"Really? Ohmygosh thank you so much!" Penny grabbed Bernadette into a hug.

"You're welcome. How you getting on in there Amy?" Bernadette called in.

"Wow I like this, what yous think?" Amy pulled back the curtain.

Penny and Bernadette looked at each other, "This is the dress" Penny said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Right, hair and makeup time, yay!" Penny exclaimed. She came out of her bedroom carrying what like three small suitcases.

"Is that all makeup?" Amy asked. ,

"Yeah, it's a lot, right? I stole some of it off Leonard, the guys use it for comic con and stuff" Penny answered.

"Should I be worried?" Amy asked nervously.

"No, you shouldn't be worried'' Bernadette said."We're going to make you look drop-dead gorgeous aren't we Penny? "

Penny gave an affirmative nod, "Yepp, we most certainly are. Now Bernadette, I'll start her hair while you find what tone foundation is best on her, keep in mind the colour if her dress!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Man this is boring" Leonard said.

Along with Sheldon, Howard, Raj and Stewart, he was in his apartment watching the worst Star Trek spin off series ever. All the guys had decided to have a guys night watching this series on DVD.

"The worst thing is, this is only the fifith episode." Sheldon said, "There's still a hundred more to go. It's terrible! I will not have this ruining my interpretation of Star Trek. No. Is there anything else we can do?"

"I dunno" Howard said, "I had to cancel with Bernadette for tonight"

"Yeah me too, Penny asked me to go see that new twilight movie with her" Leonard said

"Ohhh I saw that on Friday." Raj said, "You really should've gone, it was amazing, what happened was Edward and Bella got married, and then on their honeymoon they made love and then she got pregnant and then the wolves wanted to kill her because they thought the baby would be dangerous but Jacob stopped them so then they decided to wait until after the baby was born to kill it." He took a deep breath, "And then, the baby was born and it looked like Bella was dead so Jacob and everyone left while Edward still tried to bring her back to life and then he finally bit her all over her body and it worked, well she still looked dead but she was becoming a vampire, meanwhile the wolves came to attack the baby who was called Renesmee but then they couldn't because Jacob had imprinted on her. Then it switched back to Bella and it showed her transforming into a vampire and BAM! Her eyes opened and they were bright red."

"Dude, how come you didn't ask me to come?" Stewart asked.

"Sorry man I just don't think-"

"Right, apart from the gay twilight buddies over there" Howard cut him off, "Sheldon what about you?"

"Oh yes, tonight was mine and Amys date night but we just re-arranged it for tommorow night." Sheldon said.

The guys all sighed.

"You know what this means right?" Sheldon said. "It means a fashion show... Dammit I should have gone out." He sighed again.

"What?" All the other guys piped up.

"Well the last time we blew them off for a games night, they felt the urge to come here to 'show us what we were missing' before going off with Koothrapali to a bar."

"And only Sheldon would not be happy about that." Howard said, "He is right though, we just have to wait."

"Wow, hot chicks walking in here showing you guys why you shouldn't ditch them for a geek night? I should hang out with you guys more often." Stewart said.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello Boys" Bernadette's head popped around the side of the apartment's door, "we are going out with a couple of friends, to a bar with a dance disco thing off to the side. Anyway since it looks like you guys are having waayyyy too much fun already, we thought that we'd show you why you shouldn't blow us off in the future." She gave Howard a look. Then she turned around and screamed in the direction of Penny's apartment, "Cue music!"

American Boy by Estelle began playing from Penny's apartment.

"So anyway first off we have Penny who is wearing a short purple number, man Leonard you are one lucky guy."

Penny then walked into the apartment; she walked model style around the couches with most of the guys craning their heads around to look at her.

"Yeah I sure am" Leonard said, slightly in a daze looking at her as she walked out of the room.

"Next off is me, and I am wearing a pale green strapless-"

"Which accents her eyes!" Penny shouted in.

Bernadette then walked into the apartment and around the couches in the same fashion as Penny, again with heads turning and looking at her.

When she got back to the door she said, "At last but not least, we have Amy wearing a dark Blue dress with a lace design. And it turns out she actually has contacts so no glasses!"

Then Amy walked in and jaws dropped. Her dress wasn't short, it was knee length but it was beautiful. It had half sleeves and and it was made of a dark blue lace. She definitely had contacts in because she could see perfectly as she walked around the room. Her hair was wavy and pinned to one side and her make-up was perfect. She was no longer the girl with the dress from forever 63, she felt like a princess. Heads turned to her as she walked behind the couch as well, even Sheldon's although it could've been because he was in such shock.

When she walked out of the room, Raj turned to Sheldon, "Dude I can't believe I'm saying this but your girlfriend's like an eight!"

Sheldon just nodded, speechless.

The music was cut and Penny and Amy walked back into the apartment and stood beside Bernadette.

"So as you know we are going out to a bar with a couple of friends for a girl's night. There will be a dance thing going on there so if anyone asks us to dance, well, do not blame us." Penny said.

"But? But you'd say no right?" Leonard asked, sounding slightly worried.

"No promises, there's no knowing what we could get up to when we're drunk." Bernadette said teasingly.

"Let us go with you then!" Howard said.

"Uhm, no way!" Amy said, "You guys ditched us for a guy's night so now we're having a girl's night. Even Raj can't come this time."

Raj looked over at the girls, sadness on his face and a beer in his hand. "But you guys said that you liked having me there the last time. And besides, you can't stop us going to the bar if we want to."

"But you fellas must be having so much fun at your big and awesome guys night that's so important" Penny replied. "Yes, come to the bar if you want, we're being strict on our girls night though. You can sit at another table. But you probably don't even want to go; I bet you this Star Trek thingymabobby is awesome!"

"Anyways, Eliza just texted me, she's outside with Lena. We gotta go now guys have a great night." Bernadette said.

"Yeah see yas" Amy said, giving a small wave and smile to Sheldon as she turned around.

"Bye boys" Penny said.

As the girls left, all the lads, except Sheldon, sighed.

"Finally they're gone" he said. He had composed himself after the astonishment of Amy. "Now we can get back to talking about how boring this night is"

Leonard shook his head at him and said "You guys know what? We should all go out, to a bar somewhere. Or catch up with the girls and hang around at that bar. Even if we don't talk to them we could just drink and stuff."

"I've never really been to a bar to just drink and talk before." Howard said, "It's always been to pick up women but that's not happening anymore. We'd just have to watch Raj and Stewart. It'll be as boring as it is here."

Sighing, Sheldon stood up, "well I'm going to get my jacket, I don't know what you guys are going to decide but I can tell you're going to choose drinking." He sighed "anyway I'm not staying here on my own again." He walked into his bedroom.

Leonard shook his head slightly at the closed bedroom door. "Okay I've an idea" he said, turning back to face the others. "I say we go the bar that the girls are at and we have a game."

"What sort of game?" Raj asked.

"So, me Sheldon and Howard can't pick up girls anymore. Not that Sheldon would anyway. But what if we went to the bar and flirted with the girls we have. We can pretend that we've only met them and how we'd try to pick them up. Then the girls can rate us on good we are and I heard mention of an Eliza and Lena for you two" He said, looking at Stewart and Raj.

"That sounds like fun." Howard said. "Some manly competition for our guy's night."

"Yeah, I guess I'm in." Stewart said, "It's either this or sitting in the store, drowning my sorrows and listening to Adele music."

"Okay okay, I'm in. Even though you all know that I'm so going to win." Raj said. "As I've said multiple times before, the lady's love men who are foreign and exotic like myself."

"Yes I'm also sure that they love men who are into romance novels and films even more than they are." Howard said, earning a sharp look from Raj.

"One question?" Stewart asked. "Are the girls going to mind? You know, with them practically being the competition."

"Nah it's okay they'll be up for it" Leonard replied, "so I think we're decided, you guys all agree, Sheldon won't want to be left here on his own and I for one am not going to stand her while some jock hunk dude tries to steal our women" he looked at Raj and Stewart, "or future women" he added.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm sorry but I will not take part in 'games' such as this." Sheldon said indignantly.

The guys were sitting at a table in the bar, the girls were at a table nearby. They were discussing the competition that was about to commence, Leonard had gone over to ask the girls about it. They had all agreed, the only problem was that Sheldon refused to compete. Leonard could see Amy's face fall when he told her, it was obvious that she had gotten dressed up for a reason and it was sad that one of the smartest men alive couldn't realise that.

Now he was back at the guys table, attempting again at making Sheldon change his mind. "Come on Sheldon, have a bit of fun, what's the problem anyway?" Leonard said.

"Yeah, Amy's all done up and everything" Howard added.

"Really? Didn't notice." Sheldon replied absentmindedly. He was trying to lie, they could all tell because he wouldn't look at them in the eyes and besides, they had all seen his jaw drop.

"Yeah sure you didn't." Raj said sarcastically.

"Thank you Raj, for being on my side." Sheldon said, not getting the sarcasm. "I really didn't notice anything major in Amy's appearance. Sure her dress sense has changed but it makes no difference to me. And I'm not taking part in this game. End of story."

What the guys didn't notice was Amy, walking back to her table from the bathroom, all the excitement of getting made-up had made her need to pee, she'd heard all of what Sheldon said and she was hurt. So hurt that she couldn't even see his obvious lie. She felt sad, hurt, angry, disappointed, used and useless. The one boyfriend that she could get, didn't even care for her. She walked quickly back to her table, took a drink off the tray of a server walking by and knocked it back quickly. She felt better but not quite, she was nowhere near drunk but there was still three hours or so before they would leave.

The girls were gossiping and laughing and making snide remarks about Sheldon to make Amy feel better when Raj walked over to the girls table. Penny pointed him to another table where one of her friends was sitting, waiting for him to come and make his move. He wasn't drunk, he only had a chance to have one drink. He was able to speak to her but he felt nervous and unsure. But he sat down beside the girl anyway. She had long dark hair which rolled down her back in thick waves. Her skin was slightly tanned and she had green eyes. She was wearing a short black dress with half sleeves.

"So what might your name be?" He said to her, trying to sound seductive, but failing.

"Why don't you tell me first? And then I'll let you use cheesy pick-up lines for the rest of this conversation." She said. Raj really couldn't resist a girl who allowed him to use cheesy pick-up lines.

"My name is Rajesh Koothrapali but you can call me Raj. I'm from the slums in India. Now, tell me, is your name as pretty as your face? And where are you from? Tennessee? Because you're the only Ten I see."

She laughed, "Firstly I already know that your family are one of the few families over in India who are very wealthy. Penny said that you always said that to hot girls. Secondly, how the hell am I a 'hot girl'? And thirdly, those lines are cheesy and so old, but classic I guess. I'm Lena, I was born in America but my mums Irish and my dad Indian like you." She said plainly. She mustn't like lies.

"Oh." Raj dipped his head "I'm sorry about that, I just thought it made me seem, I don't know, more mysterious and rough or something. And sorry again for thinking you're hot. Nice to meet you Lena, I'm going to walk back to my table now."

Raj turned and walked, with his head down, back to his table.

"How'd it go?" Leonard asked.

"I need more drink now" Raj just replied.

"Meanwhile, Lena walked back to the girls, "He must get very nervous" she said, "I told him I knew about his rich family and he whimpered like a dog and left."

"Oh don't mind that." Penny said "He just hasn't had enough to drink yet."


End file.
